callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hunted/Transcript
Intro Elias: There are ancient tribes which are deep in the Amazon who perfected the art of torture over hundreds of years. The Federation embraced this heritage by enhancing it with more sophisticated methods. They kept Rorke in a hole for months by feeding him the food that are mixed with the poisons of the exotic plants. As they broke his body down, they went to work on his mind. When his mind broke, they went to work on his soul. They rebuilt what was left by twisting him to their purposes. The process was excruciating and exacting. Rorke was their Ghost now and was the perfect weapon to use against us. Gameplay Logan is hitting Rorke, who is in a chair in the cargo bay of a plane, about to be interrogated Elias: That's enough! What did they do to you? Rorke: Same thing you did to me. They set me free. Logan hits Rorke one more time Elias: You taught me a long time ago - Ghosts don't break. Now I'm gonna ask you one more time... Rorke: Everyone breaks Elias! Why don't you ask your buddy Ajax... well... if he were still with us. Rorke has a mild chuckle as Elias pushes Hesh and proceeds to the back of the plane Elias: Grab his chair! Hesh and Logan grab the chair Elias: Bring that bastard over here! They push Rorke to the plane's backdoor as Elias opens it Rorke: So this is how it ends, Elias!? You going to throw me out of this plane? Elias: You're going to tell me all about that dig site in San Diego. Rorke: What, you going to drop me Lieutenant? Again? Elias: Answer me Rorke! Rorke: You really think you're going to break me Elias? Bring it on! Come on! Here I am! Elias: Logan! Bring him to me! Elias grabs Rorke and throws him to the floor Elias: It's over Rorke. We beat you! Rorke: *laughs* You haven't beaten me Elias... You've just made my job a hell of a lot easier! A Federation plane, along with several fighter jets, rise from the clouds and flies right behind the Ghosts' plane Elias: Back!! Get back!! BACK!! The Federation plane fires hooks at the Ghosts' plane and pulls up, dropping the Ghosts' plane down as it explodes into pieces; Federation soldiers drop into the cargo bay and grab Rorke, who looks down at Logan Rorke: Hey, if you make it out of this, kid, come find me! There's always room for one more! As the Federation soldiers take Rorke away, Logan falls and is soon sailing through the air; he activates his parachute just as he hits a piece of debris, and then snags himself on a couple of trees in the Mexican jungle. Logan then cuts the ropes of the parachute and falls to the ground. He starts to crawl into the jungle, disoriented from the fall. Elias: Everyone report in. Hesh: It's Hesh, I'm with Merrick. Elias: Good. Keegan's with me. Logan stands up but is still disoriented from the fall. Elias: Logan? Hesh: I saw him get snagged on some trees before we landed. Logan continues to walk deeper into the jungle. Hesh: Shit. Get down! Looks like we got company. Elias: We're coming to you. Logan, if you can hear me, try and find the crash site. We're just up the hill. Stay low and quiet, and you will find us. "The Hunted" June 17th - 05:12:45 Yucatan, occupied Mexico Logan Walker Elias: You can do this, son. A small tremor can be felt in the distance. Hesh: What the hell was that? Elias: A tremor, maybe... but I've been wrong before. Hesh: We still have patrols moving around out here. Logan continues to walk through the jungle. He starts to take out any enemies, or evade them without alerting the others. This has two parts. Logan can go through the jungle undetected, or alert the guards and they will follow him. This affects what Elias will say when they regroup. Hesh: You'll have a group of them heading your way. Elias: Copy that. Stay safe. Hesh: These guys are getting close. *sigh* We're going to have to engage. Left side, left side! Merrick! Elias: Hesh? Hesh?! Logan reaches the crash site only to see the Federation going through the wreckage. Elias: They're moving through the plane wreckage. Try to move around them. Logan moves around the crash site a or can go in guns blazing. Either way, he continues his way to Elias. Elias: Logan, we can see you on the tracker. You're almost to us. Logan reaches a hill with a stream running though it. On the other side is Elias and Keegan, waiting for Logan. Not alerting the guards= Keegan: Nice work. Kid's good, Elias. |-| Alerting the guards= Elias: We heard gunfire. You okay? Elias: Logan, I'd knew you'd find us. Good job, son. They move up and see Hesh and Merrick, captured by enemy soldiers. Elias: Hesh, we see you. When this goes loud...stay low. Logan, do it. They kill the enemies. Merrick and Hesh are freed. Elias: You boys good to go? Mako's picking us up two klicks from here. Another tremor is felt. The team salvages the enemy weaponary. Elias: What in hell is that? Either way, let's not make ourselves an easy target. We move quiet and quick, we'll make it home safe. Let's go. They move forward. Merrick: Sounds like a chopper's up ahead of us. Elias: I hear it. These canyons aren't doing them any favors. Hesh: Let's use it to our advantage then. They move forward and see an enemy helicopter hovering ahead as well as several enemy soldiers. Elias: Supply drop. Looks like they're on the way out. Wait for them to clear out. If Logan stays still with the team= Elias: Wait for it. |-| If Logan moves a bit forward= Merrick: I don't like the looks of this. The enemy soldiers and the helicopter leave. Elias: Okay, looks like they're moving out. Head up the stream and stay low. They move up the stream. Elias: Mako, you read? We're half way to you. Mako Two-Three: Still moving upriver Stalker, but we'll be there. They continue to move upstream. Several enemies can be seen ahead heading towards them. Merrick: More of them coming back this way! Hesh: We can hide behind that waterfall. Elias: Do it. They hide behind the waterfall. The enemies approach. Elias: I see 'em. Stay still and let 'em pass. Merrick: Don't move. If the enemies spot them= Elias: Light 'em up! They engage the enemies. Elias: Come on. We've got to keep moving. |-| If the enemies don't spot them= The guards pass by. Elias: Let's move before they head back this way. Either way, they move up. If the enemies weren't alerted= Elias: Keep it up. We're almost to the river...just a little further. They move up |-| If the enemies were alerted= An enemy fires an RPG at them. Merrick: RPG! Keegan: AMBUSH!!! Enemies ambush them. They engage the enemies. They come up to another forest area. There are enemies inside. If the enemies weren't alerted= Merrick: More patrols. Hesh: Right side looks clear. Elias: Alright, flank right. Stay low. Only engage if you're spotted. On my mark. Okay, go! Now! They move along the right side, avoiding the enemies. Elias: Move! They manage to get out of the forest unseen. |-| If the enemies were alerted= Elias: SHIT, go loud! They engage and clear the enemies in the forest. They reach an area with tall grass. Hesh: You hear that? Enemy helicopters land and unload soldiers wearing Ghillie suits ahead. Elias: Helis ahead. Wait at the tree line. Let 'em pass. Hesh: Terrific. Elias: Move quiet and stay keep low. Meet up at the ridge on the other side. Stay behind me. Single file. They sneak through the grass avoiding the enemies. Elias: Stay low! Stay low. The enemies just run by them. Once the enemies are gone, they run towards the ridge. Elias: Alright. Let's keep moving. Merrick: We're almost at the river. Elias: Hesh, call it in. Hesh: Mako Actual this is Ghost Six-Three. We're at the river and... A large tremor is felt. Merrick: What's doing this shit?! A rocket is seen blasting off. Hesh: Holy shit. Is that nuclear? Mako Two-Three: Actual, we got a missile in the air! You boys comin' or what?! Elias: On our way to you now, Mako. Sit tight! Get eyes on the launch site. I want to know what we're dealing with. Keegan: Choppers incoming! Elias: Get down! Now! Enemy helicopters fly in ahead. If the choppers spotted them= Elias: We've been spotted! Run! Down that hill! |-| If the choppers didn't spot them= Merrick: Don't move! The choppers pass by them without spotting them. Keegan: We should move. Now. They slide down a hill. If the choppers spotted them= They run from the choppers through the forest as choppers destroy some trees trying to kill them. Mako Two-Three: Command, this is Mako Two-Three, we have multiple rocket launches five klicks from our POS. Repeat, we have multiple rockets airborne. How copy, over? Hesh: One minute, Mako, we're almost there. Keegan: Stay clear of the trees! They reach a waterfall Hesh: Waterfall! We're jumping! Merrick: Jump! |-| If the choppers didn't spot them= Mako Two-Three: Stalker, we'e got missiles in the air. Timeline is running thin, what's your location? Hesh: One minute, Mako, we're almost there! Mako Two-Three: Rog'. We're prepped and ready. Elias: Keep the engine running! Merrick: That asshole can't run far enough after the shit he just pulled. Elias: You'll get your shot. After I get mine. They reach a waterfall. Merrick: I guess we're getting wet. Elias: Everyone jump! They jump off the waterfall and land in the water. They come out of the water. A friendly patrol boat arrives. If the choppers spotted them= The choppers are still firing at them. The friendly patrol boats fire back at the choppers. '''Mako Two-Three': Coming in hot, Actual! The choppers bug out. Riley can be seen on one of the boats. |-| If the choppers didn't spot them= Mako Two-Three: Approaching extraction point now, Actual. Riley can be seen on one of the boats. The screen fades to black as the mission ends. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Transcripts